${ 7.34 \times 8 = {?}} $
Solution: ${7}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${8}$ ${\times}$ ${.}$ ${0.04}\times {8}= {0.32}$ ${2}$ ${0.3}\times {8}+{0.3}= {2.7}$ ${7}$ ${7}\times {8}+{2}= {58}$ ${8}$ ${5}$ $\text{The top number has 2 digits to the right of the decimal.}$ $\text{The bottom number has 0 digits to the right of the decimal.}$ $\text{The product has 2 + 0 = 2 digits to the right of the decimal.}$ ${.}$ ${ 7.34 \times 8 = 58.72} $